A conventional fuel injector nozzle is described in, e.g., German Patent No. 43 03 813. This conventional fuel injector nozzle includes a nozzle body having a blind bore in which a valve needle, which has at its downstream end a valve closure element, is axially movable. The valve closure element is of conical configuration and has a valve closure surface which coacts with a valve seat surface provided internally on the nozzle body to form a valve seat. The valve needle is preloaded in the closing direction by a return spring. At its spray-discharge end, the nozzle body has several radial bores, arranged in circumferentially distributed fashion, which penetrate through the nozzle body and, when the fuel injector nozzle is in the open position, are connected to the blind bore of the nozzle body. With the fuel injection valve in the closed position, however, inflow of fuel from the blind bore to the radial bores is interrupted.
A fuel injector nozzle of similar design, but with several pairs of radial bores which open into a common outlet opening at different spray angles, is described in German Patent Application No. 41 42 430.
In these conventional fuel injector nozzles, it is disadvantageous that axial and radial fuel distribution cannot be adapted to the geometrical conditions of the internal combustion engine on which the fuel injector nozzles are mounted. Since, however, the positions of the spark plug, the intake and exhaust valves, and other components in and on the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine can vary considerably from one internal combustion engine to another or from one vehicle model to another, flexibility in the use of the known fuel injector nozzles is limited. The provision in each case of a pair of radial bores with different spray angles, as described in German Patent Application No. 41 42 430, moreover requires a relatively high production outlay.